The Boys Town National Research Hospital (BTNRH) Core Center will provide core support in three areas: (1) Laboratory Computing; (2) use of Transgenic Mouse Models; and (3) recruitment of Human Research Subjects. The Laboratory Computing Core (LCC), under the direction of Stephen Neely, will develop general versions of data collection software for use in multiple laboratories, develop and maintain generally useful software tools such as PLT, develop and maintain special-purpose database software, provide assistance to investigators on the installation, calibration and maintenance of hardware, and provide troubleshooting for problems that interrupt data collection. The Transgenic Mouse Models Core (TMMC), under the direction of Dominic Cosgrove and JoAnn McGee, will provide upgraded services in the area of animal husbandry to maintain a specific pathogen-free Animal Care Facility that supports the sharing of animal resources and will provide service and support for the genetic typing of transgenic and knockout mice. The Human Research Subjects Core (HRSC), under the direction of Michael Gorga, will provide investigators access to a pool of potential subjects who have indicated an interest in participating in research, carry out specific activities to increase the representation of minority populations in research programs at BTNRH and incorporate additional information into the human subjects database to make it a more effective tool for investigators conducting studies related to normal and abnormal development of speech and language. The current user base for the Core Center includes nine R01 grants, with a number of other applications pending review. The list of key personnel below includes 16 senior staff members who either serve as principal investigators or co-investigators of the qualifying R01s or who are likely to join the user base during the five-year cycle of the Core Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]